1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly having an improved pulling tab.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a cable assembly comprises a cable connector and a cable electrically terminated to the cable connector. The cable assembly is mateable with a complementary connector for transmitting signals from the cable to the complementary connector.
However, a panel of a chassis to which the complementary connector is mounted may have so many components mounted thereon that it is difficult to grasp the cable assembly when a user wants to separate the cable assembly from the complementary connector. Thus, many different kinds of pull mechanism are designed to solve this problem. A conventional pull mechanism generally includes a handle and a pair of retaining portions formed at two opposite ends of the handle and having the same structures. Furthermore, the pair of retaining portions are simultaneously inserted into and interlock with transverse ends of a housing. Therefore, the pair of retaining portions might likely fall off two ends of the housing thereby resulting in malfunction of the pull mechanism
Hence, it is desired to provide an improved pull mechanism to avoid the foregoing drawbacks.